maidens_kissfandomcom-20200214-history
Brainstorming
The Maiden's Kiss FFRP The Maiden's Kiss Tavern Races History Religion Nations Abrin. Capital: New Brighton. Ruled by a Council of Ministers, with XXXX as the First Minister High Elven City-States (Eria, Aphria, Brennaea). Each ruled by a High Magistrate. Each city-state is its own government, though Elves are more likely to side with their brethren in other city-states than with outsiders if it came to that. Calling them city-states might be a slight misnomer, as they control areas large enough around their capitals to be considered small nations, with all of the outlying towns and villages that go with it. The only major city in each elven domain is the capital, though. Aphria: Claimed by those that live that that Aphria was the original seat of power for the elves on this continent, that their empire, before the Collapse, ruled the entire northern half of Thandus (south as far as Eria), with the "lesser races" as their servants. Citizens and historians of Aphria say that Brennaea was just a colony outpost at that time. Eria: Situated in the wildlands between Abrin and Austrana. This was where the armistice between those two nations was negotiated. Brennaea: An oddity. It is situated in the middle of a vast desert, though Brennaea and its holdings are in the middle of a lush oasis. It is speculated that this desert was somehow formed during the Collapse and that all of the lands around Brennaea were once this lush. Austrana. Capital Zarena. Theocratic Magocracy, where the head of state is also the head of the religion and always a powerful mage. Power is consolidated in this one person. It is said that death trials and battles by magic help determine the ruler, who rules in Austrana in the name of Ansirat. Ruled by ????? Zharai'in. Capital: Tiris. Monarchy. Ruled by King ???? Dhozzac. Monarchy. Ruled by King Thetran Bloodbraid Haliel. Wood Elves' forest. They have no central government, but this is their gathering place. Continent Name: Thandus World Name: Aradea Groups in New Brighton Paladins (Father) Healers (Mother) Thieves guild Places of Note Outside of New Brighton Hunter's Rest Smuggler/adventure city, outside ruins of Brighton. Rare and wondrous items in the magically charged ruins. Planar fabric worn thin/torn. Strange creatures. Undead. Demons. Angels. Cookies. Or at least the rumors of those things. Hunters Rest set up to house adventurers and scavengers. Inn, stores, etc. Outlands/Dreadlands/magic wasteland, last battleground of war Cosmology Notes Some planar travel has been theorized, mainly to elemental planes. Some 'planar taps' have been attempted, though tapping the Plane of Fire ended up burning down half of the university in New Brighton and the revocation of their freedom to experiment with magic in such a fashion. A plane or planes of the heavens have been theorized, but no travel or contact has ever been made with them. One plane that is 'known' to exist are the Hells, as demons have been seen in the world before. Some say, though, that these demons are just the natural denizens of this plane, not a cause of any higher beings. The Hells: Said to have many levels, the first being ruled by the Trickster, the last being ruled by Xyntheris himself. Technology Notes Gunpowder Created by alchemy two varieties 1: Moderately priced, made in large batches, unstable/volatile. Used in cannons/military applications. Cannons have to be of thick metal to contain the blast. Cannons degrade over time due, older cannons prone to catastrophic failure. 2: Expensive, made in small batches, more refined/stable. Used in small arms. Too expensive for general military use, in the amounts that would be needed. Both varietes create thick smoke after ignition. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eqs-iVsCyDI Cannons Heavy, not very mobile. Maneuvered by wagon and horse, and not quickly. Generally only practical when statically mounted, such as on walls or on naval vessels. Can be used in laying siege to a city or fortification, though are generally stationary targets... and the first thing to be targeted on the battlefield. Repeated use can obscure the battlefield with smoke. Cannons shift with each firing, causing repeat-fire accuracy to be inconsistant. Firearms Newer technology. Expensive, few craftsmen skilled in the art of making them. Costly to buy gunpowder. General single shot, flintlock design. Notes about magic destroying metal will be here. Stellite, or more commonly known as black lead, is a non-naturally occuring metal that disrupts the flows of magic. Paradoxically, it is formed by lead being bombarded by many different forms of magic, altering the metal into its final state. The exact combination of magics needed is not known, nor the necessary exposure. It is generally found in areas that are believed to have been areas where the devistation during the Collapse. It has also been found on battlefields where magic has been employed to the extreme, most having occurred during the Abrin-Austrana war. This includes the ruins of Brighton (now called Old Brighton). Given its rarity, it is expensive. It has several applications. When fashioned into a manacle, it can prevent the wearer from using magic. It can be fashioned into shot and used as a projectile that can penetrate magical defenses.